Dinners a Date
by Crimson-Oni
Summary: Someones trying to get Haruhi hitched! But who would attempt such an act? And who on earth good possibly succeed at such a task? First attempt at a fanfic! But feel free to be critical
1. High Tea

Dinners a Date

Chapter 1 – High Tea

'It's widely recognised as manners to acknowledge someone's presence… Or maybe not in his case.' Haruhi quirked an eyebrow at the enticing young man opposite her, 'lord I should kick him under the table…'

"Are you ready to order? Ootori-sama, Fujioka-san?" Haruhi turned her gaze to the young waiter; she gave him a polite smile. He was tall - with a slim build - this contributed to his towering appearance. He was clothed in a snow white shirt, jet black trousers and a cool grey waist coat. Ebony hair, swept back with only a few disobedient strands straying form their place. His eyes were heavily lashed which transformed his face into a rather soft and almost feminine picture.

"Ummmmm…?" She glanced back at Kyoya - who continued to be disinterested in the conversation – she coughed to try and catch her friend's attention. No response. "Uh…umm.. I'll have…"

"No. Thank you." Kyoya looked up for a second before turning back to his ever 'fascinating' laptop screen. His voice held an air of authority that demanded respect and had the ability to kill any kind of friendly banter and small talk.

'What on earth does he do on that thing? Actually I won't attempt to find out…'

The waiter's eyes widened considerably, however he regained his friendly demeanor quickly. He smiled at Haruhi, before placing his hand on his heart as a sign of respect - closed his eyes and bowed - he then added.

"Certainly. However if you decide that you do desire anything, I am at your service." He straightened his back - corrected his posture - before waltzing off to tend to his other guests.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at Kyoya. Five years had completely transformed him - his face had slimmed out - pronouncing his slim jaw line and sharp chin. His skin had preserved its snow white colour and flawless complexion - which would have made many women jealous! His lips had retained their faint pink tinge - his trademark smirk teased the corners of his mouth. His glasses still remained at the tip of his slim nose - although he certainly had the money to get contacts - his glasses were part of his image, and also heightened his appeal. His eyes were still a pure, calming violet – a colour she only could, and would only associate with Kyoya.

"That was rude," Haruhi simply stated, Kyoya didn't even give the poor man the privilege of being acknowledged by arguably one of the richest men in all of Japan.

"Agreed, it's obvious that I am incredibly busy. Pointless questions will just distract me from what is an absolute necessity at the present moment." Kyoya didn't shift his gaze from his laptop screen. Haruhi cocked her head to the side; she raised a slender eyebrow, 'yeah... That's not what I meant.' She closed her eyes and sighed loudly. No response. She opened her chocolate eyes - she looked at Kyoya - He shifted his gaze to her. Characteristically his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose. "Hmmm?" He questioned before propping his glasses back to their rightful place.

He snapped his laptop shut - his delicate fingers traced the rim before pushing it to the side. Upon his ring finger sat a ring, smug, a simple band of metallic ore. It's probably platinum, no it IS platinum; he wouldn't spare any expense.

"How is Hanako-san? Last I heard you had burdened her with your heir?" Haruhi's voice was laced with sarcasm as she asked her last question.

"I'll have you know, she was perfectly content with the idea of a child." Kyoya stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course," She remarked sarcastically. "Because that's what every woman wants when she's just gone 22."

"Figures say that about eighty percent of women at one stage in their life wish for children," He gave her one of his charming smiles before snapping his fingers "Tsuno! We are prepared to order." She watched as the man that had addressed them earlier walked over to them, a perfect smile placed upon his features.

'I wonder if it hurts to smile so much.'

"Of course," he bowed once again. He corrected his stance as he took a small book and a pen out of his waist coats chest pocket. "What can the Sukiyabashi Jiro offer you Ootori-sama?" He glanced at Haruhi and gave her a friendly smile, before adding, "Fujioka-san?"

"Well it's a little late for lunch, the time being 3:00pm... High tea." He simply stated before handing the menu back to the young waiter, "something light, and English tea - we don't want my companion getting fat." He gave Tsuno a humorous smile.

"Charmed," was Haruhi's reply as she chuckled lightly at Kyoya's cold humour.

"I don't think that's necessary, she is of perfect weight," Tsuno said politely.

"Do you take milk or sugar with your tea?"

"Just milk," Haruhi answered

"Soya milk and I prefer brown cane sugar if possible." The young man bowed low before walking off. 'Typical. Brown cane sugar? What's wrong with normal white caster sugar?'

"Well I'm certain that your wondering why I have invited you out for this meeting. After all I am happily married and of course, have no financial setbacks that require a loan from you." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he spoke.

"Go on?" Two waitresses manoeuvred themselves around the pair placing priceless china cups, saucers and plates down with a small selection of cutlery. Small handmade sweets and delicacies were placed in the centre of the table. The tea was serve.

"Hanako and I believe it's time you try and find someone."

"Bfffft!" She spat her tea back into her cup, "What?"

"Your father agrees, if that's any consolation." Haruhi looked at him disbelievingly.

"This isn't funny."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?"

"No. It was a rhetorical question. Being the lovely person in which I am. I have arranged, well you could call them 'dates' if you want, with fellow ex-host members." He placed flat a piece of paper on the table before sliding it over for Haruhi to inspect.

Tamaki Suoh - Friday 1st of July

Hikaru Hitachiin - Saturday 9th of July

Mitsukuni Haninozuka - Sunday 10th of July

Takashi Morinozuka - Wednesday 13th of July

"I'm afraid you can't have a 'date' with Kaoru as he is already engaged to his model girlfriend." Kyoya added whilst he adjusted his glasses.

"Who said I'd go on these 'dates'? I have rights you know."

"No you don't," was Kyoya's simple answer. "I'm afraid you have no choice."

"Says who?"

"That's irrelevant. Now be a good girl and drink your tea." He smiled widely.

'God, he loves his own sense of humour.'


	2. Tamaki's Waltz

Dinners a Date

Chapter 2 - Tamaki's Waltz

'Why am I doing this? It's because I can't control my own life... Typical, I don't even owe him anything.' She toyed with a stray strand of hair, she curled

it round her finger, teasing it between her index finger and thumb.

She donned a pastel blue summer dress with small dainty flowers decorating the thin silky fabric. The dress skimmed over her not-so-flattering figure but pronounced her slim frame - her back dipped low before proceeding out to the soft curve of her rear and thighs. The front of the dress hung loosely concealing her lack of waist and breast. The long, thin material sleeves draped over her slim arms. The dress had a high neckline and ended mid-thigh - allowing her long legs to be seen.

She sighed as she adjusted the folds on her lap, 'how should I sit? One leg over the other? Right leg over? Legs apart, legs together?' she observed herself as she aimed to create the right 'pose'. She closed her eyes, she sighed once more, 'now it looks like I'm trying...' she opened her lightly massacred eyes, her pools of bright mahogany scanned the room for a gorgeous idiot - Tamaki - he had just arrived.

Confirming with the waitress Haruhi was present; the young waitress blushed lightly before turning and pointing out Haruhi's location. 'He hasn't changed then…"she thought sarcastically, she chuckled lightly before giving him a small smile and wave.

"There you are Haru," He smiled as she stood to greet him. He kissed her left cheek before embracing her, "it's been so long, how are you? You look stunning." He added happily.

"I've been fine; my studies are going well. How about yourself? You look…Divine." She smiled politely before attempting to pull out her chair.

"Oh, allow me," he quickly acted by doing this for her.

"Thank you," She smiled widely, it had slipped her mind how well mannered Tamaki was.

"I'm good, thank you," He took his seat opposite her. A waiter came over and began pouring a sample of white wine for Tamaki. He eyed it, smelt it and savoured its taste. "Mmm… Sauvignon Blanc, this bottle is from a good year…" He glanced at Haruhi, she was looking very confused. He smiled widely before asking "Would you prefer a Rosé?"

She looked nervously at him then the waiter than back to him." Umm… I don't know a thing about wine," she confessed.

"Darling Haru! Then you must try this! It's wonderful," He gushed "We'll have a bottle of this, thank you."

"_I'm glad to see something's don't change, still the same odd Tamaki…"_

"So how has my darling daughter been? Tell me the details," He asked joyfully.

"Nothing really," She said contently

"Your telling me that for the last 4 years that I've been in America studying, you've done nothing. Absolutely nothing. Zilch. Absolument zero?" He inquired.

"Yup," She laughed. "By the way how was America?" _'Bad idea Haruhi you know he could write you a novel on everything he did… Oh well too late…"_

"It was **divine. **You really should have moved out there with me. Your English is certainly good enough and—"

"_This is going to be a long night…"_

-Later (22:30 approx)-

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Tamaki. I was wonderful seeing you again." She looked up at him as they waltzed gently on his balcony. It was a beautiful night; the stars were out and Venus was still visible glowing bright amber. It was a perfect evening; the food was perfect, the wine, the setting all perfect… Maybe she had found mister right after all…

"It was my pleasure, my angel," he leaned in close. She looked into his heavenly indigo eyes…

"_Wait Haruhi! This doesn't feel right! Sure he's charming and gorgeous but there has to be some strings attached…"_

"Tamaki," She pulled away.

"Huh? Whats wrong?" He looked at her startled, they were having a romantic evening, what happened?

"I'm really sorry but… I don't think this is right," She looked away she didn't want this, she was uncomfortable. "You deserve a beautiful woman, who loves you and wants to be with you. Not scruffy little me," She smiled at him weakly, hopefully he'd understand.

He smiled at her apologetically as he embraced her," I'm sorry Haru. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or uneasy around me… You'll always be my special little girl." He kissed her forehead, "You deserve a man that'll listen to you mon ami. Let me take you home," He smiled widely.

"Friends?" Haruhi put her hand forward.

"Friends!" He laughed as he shock her hand in agreement.

"_Thank you Tamaki. You're one of the kindest men I've ever known, an idiot, but a kind idiot…"_

Thank you ever so much for reading! :D

I really appreciate the support! I hope your enjoying the story so far.


End file.
